1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to an attachment for a front loader bucket, and, more particularly, to a hay bale spear assembly which may utilized to spear and pick up large bales of hay with the loader bucket, the attachment and bucket including coacting structure for removably supporting the attachment from the bucket against accidental dislodgement therefrom during usage of the attachment and with the coacting structure enabling the attachment to be removably supported and disengaged from the bucket merely by manipulation of the front end loader bucket.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of hay bale handling attachments for both the rear ends of tractors and tractors equipped with front loader buckets heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,837, 3,934,726, 4,015,739, 4,027,773, 4,040,534, 4,120,405, 4,179,034 4,329,103, 4,674,786 and 4,911,596. However, these previously known forms of attachments do not enjoy the coacting attachment and bucket structure of the instant invention whereby a hay bale spear attachment for a loader bucket may be readily removably supported from a loader bucket against accidental dislodgement therefrom and operatively picked up from the ground by the bucket and replaced back upon the ground in disconnected association with the bucket merely by proper manipulation of the bucket by the operator thereof without the operator dismounting from the associated loader bucket equipped vehicle.